The Story Of Tate and Violet
by OKAZAKIL
Summary: Violet falls in love with a patient of her dads. The two share quite the love story throughout the chapters. Smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since she met Tate...yet it felt like she had known him for her entire life. Somehow they just fit together, like two puzzle pieces. She thought it was a cliché way of putting it but she couldn't find the words to describe it any other way. After the second month of Tate seeing her father, who was coincidentally a therapist, she had developed a crush on him. Over time it had grown to be so much more. There was one moment where she thought she had truly fallen in love with the blonde haired boy. Tate had walked in on her holding a blade to her wrist, he stepped closer to her and snatched the blade from her fingers before she could realize he was even there.

"You CANNOT hurt yourself like that", he said as he threw the blade out of the bathroom window. "Why not?", She whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek." He took her hand and led her back to her bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed. He looked into her eyes, which she noticed were starting to tear up. He rolled up his left sleeve to uncover a lot of pinkish white scars. When she looked down she noticed that at the top of his wrist they started off in neat organized lines, which looked the oldest, but as they went up his arm they got messier and deeper. She looked back into his eyes, "I'm sorry…", it was the first sentence her brain could string words along for. He shook his head slowly, "Don't you dare apologize for feeling hopeless enough to do it", his voice was a little more agressive than before. She reached over and hugged him, and by hug she means she slammed her body against him in one of those surprise-attack-doesn't-see-it-coming type of hugs. He pulled back after a while and stared into her eyes. She pondered what was going through his mind at that exact moment before he leaned in and gave her a kiss. A long and sweet kiss. One that made her entire body feel warm and her heart race a little. One that made the world melt away and made her mind relax a little. One that she would remember for her entire life, however long that may be.

It had been a few weeks since the kiss between Violet and Tate. One night she was lying awake, thinking about it. She wondered if he felt the same way shit did or if it was just a heat of the moment thing. Something hit her window, she ignored it, assuming it was a bird. Something hit her window again, this time she reluctantly got out of bed to check what it was. She rolled from under her warm blanket and grunted as her feet hit the cold floor. She crept over to the window and opened it, she leaned her head a little of the way out. It took her eyes a moment to adjust before she could tell that it was Tate causing the noise. She rolled her eyes at the cliché gesture and waved him up.

She rolled back into bed and was greeted with the comfort and warmth she loved. 5 minutes later, Tate cracked the door open and walked in. He carefully shut the door again, trying his hardest not to wake her parents up. She was trying not to fall asleep so she sat up to greet him. "What are you doing here? It's 2am", she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I need to tell you something….", he said as he toyed with his sweatshirt string. "What?", she had too many possibilities running through her head to say more than just the one word. "Look...we've known each other for how long? 3 and a half months?", he asked as he started pacing. She nodded. "Well it's like I've known you for my whole life. It's like when I'm around you I get this weird feeling. It's like when I see you all I wanna do is kiss you", he paused for a second to let her process the words. "I don't know if you feel the same way but I'm tired of not telling you. Vi, I am 100%, undoubtedly, head over heels in love with you", he waved his hand in front of her face to snap her back to reality. By now he had made his was to the edge of her bed. Before the

words had fully processed, she took two fistfuls of the boy's sweatshirt and yanked him into the bed before planting a kiss on his lips…


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't have time to think before she pulled him into her bed. He wasn't complaining though. Something about kissing her, made his world light up. He slowly regained his thoughts and pushed her onto her back. He slowly got on top of her as he continued kissing her. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. He just couldn't stop. He applied a bit of his weight on her and she shifted underneath him. He dropped one of his hands to her waist, lifting up the hem of her shirt just enough to feel her skin. She pulled on his neck, indicating she wanted him closer. After a minute or two, he felt her start to push her body up enough to brush him. She reached down to the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it up over his head. He gladly let her pull it off of him.

She slid off her own shirt next, he started to kiss her neck. He sat up a little so he could pull off his own shirt before he continued. As he kissed her neck, he felt her hands travel down his torso and stop just at his belt buckle. Violet slowly undid the buckle and slid it out of his belt loops. He started to undo her pants, first the button then the zipper. He was shocked when he saw her white lace underwear, "Lace? Did you know I was coming", he joked. She smacked him before continuing to kiss his neck. He slipped one hand into her pants and listened to her lose her breath for a second. With one hand he slid his hand over her clit and with the other he ran over her side. He kicked off his own jeans and tried his best to keep his hand in her pants. She pushed his hand away long enough for her to take off her Stewie Griffen pajama pants. He slid his hand back in and continued. She gripped the back of his neck. He didn't know what he was doing. He had never done this before with anyone. He could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. He started to sweat and was nervous he wasn't doing it right. She slid her hand into his boxers and suddenly every thought left his brain. He slid off her underwear before ripping off his own. She pleaded with him to hurry up, which only made him want to go slower. He slid in just enough to make her squirm before he slid in all the way. She threw her head back and gripped the bedsheets beside her. He felt accomplished with making her like this, but it wasn't enough. In and out. Over and over again. She brought her knees up in an effort to spread her legs wider. He knew she wanted more. He slid one hand over her clit just enough to make her bite her lip. He rubbed her clit as he went in and out. She started bite her lip harder. He knew she was trying to hold in a moan. Which only encouraged him more. His entire body felt numb with pleasure but at that moment he could only think about pleasing her. After a while of him gradually increasing speed while rubbing her clit, her body began to shake. At first he didn't know what was happening and then she let out a small moan. She couldn't keep it in any longer. He kept going just to make her feel the affect he wanted her to. He noticed he was almost ready himself. He continued his motions but instead of going faster he started going harder. She couldn't take it. Her toes curled as she gripped the bedsheets. After a few more moments of bliss, he rolled beside her. She turned onto her side, he threw his arm over her and pulled her in close. He held her until the sun came up. Eventually it was time for him to go. He procrastinated as long as he could but eventually he knew her parents would be up. He blew a kiss as he slipped out of the house and into the cold morning…..


End file.
